


Upadek

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Też chciałabym Prompta! Ziall - Zayn jest Demonem , a Niall Archaniołem. Maybe … Ich spotkanie, i zakochanie się w sobie, i upadek Niall’a … Lub jakaś inna scenka , ale .,. chciałabym Niall’a i Zayn’a w tych rolach c: Pozdrawiam i kłaniam się nisko …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upadek

\- Niall uważaj – blondyn odwrócił się i ujrzał przed sobą jednego z demonów. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się uskoczyć przed czarnym ostrzem miecza i wymierzyć cios swoim.  
Kiedy Niall i Harry zostali wysłani na ziemię, nie sądzili, że jest to podstęp uknuty przez grupę demonów. Kiedy dotarli we wskazane miejsce zostali otoczeni i pomimo tego, że mieszkańcy piekieł mieli znaczą przewagę walczyli dzielnie. Ukryli swoje skrzydła, aby mieć większą swobodę ruchów. Niestety nie mieli szans i przegrywali. Powoli opuszczały ich siły.  
\- Harry! – wykrzyknął Niall widząc jak za plecami loczka pojawia się demon z przygotowanym mieczem. Blondyn odepchnął przyjaciela, przyjmując na siebie atak. Poczuł jak ciemne ostrze zostaje w bite w jego brzuch. Czuł jak opadają z niego siły i upada na ziemię, powoli tracąc przytomność.  
\- Niall! – loczek próbował podbiec do przyjaciela, kiedy poczuła jak miecz przecina jego skórę. Jego ciało powoli zaczęło robić się słabsze, co umożliwiło demonom schwytanie Harry’ego. Mimo to chłopak próbował się wyszarpnąć.  
\- Nasze ostrza są zatrute – jeden z nich przemówił, podchodząc do zielonookiego – Trucizna działa od razu, więc nie szarp się. Nie dasz rady.  
Podniósł miecz, aby wykonać kolejny cios, jednak zatrzymał go groźny, silny głos.  
\- Co tu się dzieje?!  
Demony obejrzały się za siebie i natychmiast się rozstąpiły. Przed nimi pojawił się przystojny brunet. Jego oliwkowe ciało było wysportowane i umięśnione. Czarne włosy ułożone w quiffa, na twarzy miał lekki zarost, a jego brązowe tęczówki otoczone były długimi, ciemnymi rzęsami. Po jego bokach kroczyło jego dwóch przyjaciół.  
Piorunował wzrokiem demony, zanim jego spojrzenie nie zatrzymało się na Harrym i Niallu.  
\- Panie – jeden z demonów zrobił krok do przodu – Złapaliśmy archaniołów – mówił podekscytowany.  
\- Co? – nie krył zaskoczenia – Czy ktoś kazał wam to zrobić? – czuł jak wściekłość buzuje w jego żyłach.  
\- Nie.  
\- W takim razie, ja się kurwa pytam, po co to zrobiliście?! – wrzasnął.  
\- M-my m-myśleliśmy, że s-się u-ucieszysz p-panie – jeden z podwładnych próbował się tłumaczyć.  
\- W takim razie źle myśleliście. Przez waszą głupotę możecie na nas ściągnąć całe zastępy aniołów i archaniołów!  
\- W-w takim razie c-co z nimi t-teraz? – wskazał dłonią na niebiańskie istoty.  
Brunet ponownie zwrócił na nich wzrok. Jego uwagę głownie przyciągnął nieprzytomny blondyn. Widział ranę po ciosie, na jego twarzy i nagim torsie widoczne były kropelki potu. Miał jasną cerę, a blond kosmyki przyklejone były do czoła. Anioł był piękny.  
\- M-możemy i-ich za-zabrać? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos demona.  
\- Nie – warknął – Ja się zajmę blondynem – podszedł do nieprzytomnego archanioła i wziął go na ręce.  
\- A on? – inny demon pchnął loczka, który padł przed brunetem na kolana. Harry podniósł głowę spoglądając na przywódcę. Pomimo osłabienie i zmęczenia, na jego twarzy widoczna była wściekłość i chęć walki.  
Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, ponieważ ubiegł go głos jednego z jego przyjaciół.  
\- Ja się nim zajmę – obok bruneta pojawił się szatyn, a jego błękitne tęczówki utkwione były w zielonookim archaniele.  
\- Jesteś pewny Louis? Raczej nie zdarza ci się kogoś ratować – spojrzał zaskoczony na przyjaciela.  
\- Jestem pewny – z szerokim uśmiechem podszedł do loczka, oblizując swoje usta – Podoba mi się, po za tym przyda mi się jakaś rozrywka.  
*****  
Z wielki trudem uniósł swoje powieki, będąc przygotowanym na jasne, rażące światło. Zdziwił się, kiedy okazało się, że jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu była lampka nocna.  
Był w nieznanym sobie miejscu. Ściany miały odcień beżu, który kontrastował się z ciemnymi zasłonami i meblami. Leżał na dużym, wygodnym łóżku. Próbował się podnieść, jednak uniemożliwił mu to ból w jego brzuchu.  
\- Nie ruszaj się – usłyszał obcy mu głos. Zerknął w stronę z której dochodził i zobaczył w drzwiach przystojnego bruneta – Jestem Zayn – podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na jego brzegu.  
\- Niall, gdzie jestem?  
\- Co pamiętasz? – pominął pytanie archanioła.  
\- Wpadliśmy w zasadzkę demonów. Zasłoniłem Harry’ego… - jego oczy momentalnie się powiększyły – Gdzie jest Harry? – czuł jak ogarnia go panika. Próbował się znowu podnieść, ale ponownie powstrzymał go ból.  
\- Spokojnie, nie ruszaj się. Jesteś ranny. Opatrzyłem cię, ale to trochę potrwa, zanim całkiem wyzdrowiejesz. Twój przyjaciel jest bezpieczny, nic mu nie jest.  
\- Gdzie on jest? – dalej się dopytywał.  
\- Mój przyjaciel się nim zaopiekował, jak chcesz będziesz mógł się z nim później spotkał.  
\- Chcę – przytaknął głową – Jednak dalej nie wiem gdzie ja jestem.  
\- Czy to nie oczywiste? Zaatakowały was demony, jesteście w podziemnym świcie.  
\- Co? Porwałeś nas? – na twarzy blondyna pojawił się gniew – To dlatego była ta zasadzka? Po co ci jesteśmy potrzebni?  
\- Spokojnie, to ci idiocie was porwali myśląc, że będę zadowolony. Już zostali ukarani.  
\- W takim razie dlaczego nas tu ściągnąłeś?  
\- Byłeś nieprzytomny. Twój przyjaciel również został ranny i nie byłby w stanie wrócić samemu do nieba, a co dopiero z tobą.  
\- Więc postanowiłeś się nad nami ulitować? Cóż za wielkoduszność – zakpił – Władca demonów ocalił dwóch archaniołów.  
\- Oczarowałeś mnie – powiedział szczerze wpatrując się w błękitne tęczówki – Nad twoim przyjacielem ulitował się Louis. Po za tym skąd wiesz, że jestem władcą demonów?  
\- Nie jestem głupi. Powiedziałeś, że zaatakowali nas, aby się tobie przypodobać. Domyśliłem się, że musisz być kimś bardzo ważnym.  
Zayn słysząc to tylko się zaśmiał.  
\- Odpoczywaj zaglądnę do ciebie później – skierował się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Zayn?  
\- Tak?  
\- Co planujesz z nami zrobić?  
\- Na razie nie chcę żadnych zatargów z archaniołami, dlatego jak tylko poczujesz się lepiej będziecie mogli wrócić do domu.  
Na twarzy blondyna pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Dziękuję. I Zayn…mógłbym się teraz spotkać z Harrym? Będę spokojniejszy.  
\- Jasne, zaraz go do ciebie przyślę – posłała uśmiech w stronę blondyna.  
*****  
\- Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! – Zayn stał pod drzwiami pokoju swojego przyjaciela i słyszał jak głos, zapewne należący do archanioła, krzyczy. Po chwili usłyszał głośny huk.  
Zaśmiał się pod nosem, po czym nie przejmując się pukaniem wszedł do pomieszczenia. W ostatniej chwili się usunął, kiedy w jego stronę poleciała lampka nocna.  
Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Pokój był totalnie zdemolowany. Wszędzie walały się książki, kanapa była przewrócona, gdzieś pod ścianą leżał rozbity wazon. Harry stał obok szafki nocnej trzymając w dłoniach książkę i przygotowując się do rzucenia przedmiotem. Jago lewa ręka była zabandażowana, włosy roztrzepane. Na policzkach widniały czerwone rumieńce, w oczach błyszczały iskierki złości, a na jego szyi widoczny był brunatny ślad, który zapewne był sprawką Louisa. Skrzydła miał rozpostarte, jakby planowął nimi zaatakować demony, gdyby próbował się do niego ponownie zbliżyć. Szatyn z kolei stał po drugiej stronie pokoju, uśmiechając się złośliwie. W jego oczach było dostrzegalne rozbawienie.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? – dopiero teraz zauważyli pojawienie się Zayna.  
\- Nic, po prostu nasz aniołek ma humorki – zaśmiał się Lou.  
\- Nie będę miał humorków, jeśli przestaniesz mnie dotykać! – krzyknął.  
\- Po co przyszedłeś Zayn? – szatyn zignorował wypowiedź loczka i spojrzał na bruneta.  
\- Niall się obudził i chce się z tobą widzieć – zwrócił się do Harry’ego. Archanioł pokiwał głową i ruszył za panem podziemi, ignorując Louisa.  
*****  
Dni mijały, a Niall czuł się coraz lepiej. Zayn codziennie go odwiedzał i spędzał z nim po kilka godzin. Uwielbiał tego blondwłosego archanioła. Przy nim potrafił zapomnieć, że jest władcą świata demonów i za nich odpowiada. Mógł być po prostu sobą. Wcześniej tak się czuł, tylko przy Louisie i Liamie.  
Z każdym kolejnym dniem miał wrażenie jakby się zakochiwał w Niallu. Kiedy był obok czuł przyjemne mrowienie w żołądku, a jego serce przyspieszało. Godzinami mógł wpatrywać się w parę pięknych, przypominających głębię oceanu, tęczówek. Z kolei głosu archanioła dało się słuchać przez cały czas. Wiedział jednak, że powinien powstrzymywać te uczucia. Z Niallem było coraz lepiej i za niedługo wróci do nieba.  
Archanioł czuł to samo co demon. Był tym przerażony, przecież nie mogą być razem. On w niebie, a Zayn w podziemiach. On archanioł, a Zayn władca demonów. To nie było możliwe.  
*****  
Harry i Niall siedzieli w ogrodzie na jednej z drewnianych ławek. Aż ciężko było im uwierzyć, że tak wygląda kraina demonów. Spodziewali się raczej ciemnych i ponurych domów, czarnych pustyń bez roślinności oraz nieba pokrytego czerwienią. Nie mogli się bardziej mylić. Ich świat wyglądał dokładnie tak jak ten ziemski.  
\- Nie wierzę, że jutro będziemy mogli wrócić do domy – westchną loczek, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Taa… - mruknął w odpowiedzi, wpatrując się w swoje stopy.  
\- Ej, co jest? Nie cieszysz się?  
\- Cieszę, ale…  
\- Ale co? – dopytywał się, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmartwienie.  
\- Harry, ja się zakochałem – spojrzał w zielone tęczówki przyjaciela.  
\- To Zayn, prawda? – westchnął archanioł. Już dawno zauważył, że pomiędzy tą dwóją coś jest na rzeczy.  
Niall przytaknął głową.  
\- Nie wiem co zrobić. Jeśli wrócę do niebo, to już więcej go nie spotkam. Z kolei nie wiem co on do mnie czuje, więc nie chcę tu zostawać.  
\- To mu powiedz o sowich uczuciach.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Powiedz mu, będziesz wiedzieć czy on to odwzajemnia i będzie ci łatwiej podjąć decyzję.  
\- Muszę to przemyśleć, ale… - spojrzał nie pewnie na przyjaciela – jeśli postanowię tu zostać, ty odejdziesz prawda?  
Harry przytaknął.  
\- I nic nie zmieniłoby twojej decyzji?  
\- Niall, czy ty mnie prosisz, abym upadł razem z tobą?  
\- Ja przepraszam Harry, nie powinienem. Po prostu myślałem, że dobrze ci tu i jeszcze Louis.  
\- Chwila, chwila. Ok dobrze mi tutaj, myślałem, że inaczej to wygląda, ale nie rozumiem co Louis ma z tym wspólnego.  
\- Oj daj spokój Hazz. Nawet jeśli nie umiecie wytrzymać ze sobą kilku minut bez kłótni, to wiem, że go lubisz. Podoba ci się. Możesz oszukiwać wszystkich dookoła, ale nie mnie – zakończył ze zwycięskim uśmiechem na ustach, widząc, że miał rację.  
\- Nienawidzę cię – burknął.  
Blondyn zaśmiała się obejmując przyjaciela.  
\- Też cię kocham, jednak nie zatrzymam cię tu siłą – westchnął.  
\- Daj mi to przemyśleć.  
Niall przytaknął przyjacielowi.  
*****  
\- Coś ty taki nerwowy? – Liam przyglądał się uważnie przyjacielowi, jak krąży po pomieszczeniu.  
\- Niall jutro odejdzie – westchnął opadając na sofę.  
\- I co w związku z tym? Przecież sam mu na to pozwoliłeś – odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Aleś ty durny Liam – jęknął Louis – Nasz Zayn się zakochał i nie może znieść myśli, że jego ukochany od niego jutro odejdzie.  
\- Zamknij się – syknął na przyjaciela – Z resztą mówisz o tym z takim spokojem, jakbyś sam się nie martwił tym, że twoja zabaweczka odejdzie.  
\- A kto powiedział, że on odejdzie, że mu na to pozwolę – posłał mu złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- Uważaj, bo jak wróci do nieba, to przyleci po ciebie z kumplami, aby dać ci popalić – Liam spojrzał na niego znacząco.  
\- Jakoś się tym nie martwię – wzruszył ramionami – W każdym razie – spojrzał na bruneta – powiedz mu co czujesz.  
\- Po co? On i tak pewnie tego nie odwzajemnia, po za tym i tak pewnie bym go nie przekonał, aby został.  
\- Skąd wiesz? Dopóki mu nie powiesz nie masz pewności.  
\- Z ciężkim sercem to przyznaję, ale masz rację – westchnął, po chwili zastanowienia.  
*****  
Zapukał w drewnianą powłokę, a kiedy usłyszał ciche zaproszenie wszedł do środka. Niall i Harry siedzieli na łóżku pochłonięci rozmową.  
\- Zayn – twarz blondyna rozświetliła się w uśmiechu.  
\- Cześć – uśmiechnął się – Harry, Louis cię szuka.  
\- A gdzie on jest?  
\- Chyba poszedł do ogrodu.  
\- Świetnie, w takim razie ja idę do biblioteki – podniósł się z łóżka i wyszedł z pokoju blondyna.  
\- Niall – zaczął zbliżając się do archanioła, gdy tylko drzwi za Harrym się zamknęły – muszę z tobą porozmawiać.  
\- Tak? – błękitne tęczówki spoczęły na mulacie.  
Zayn czuł jak cała pewność siebie powoli z niego wyparowuje, żołądek skręca się z nerwów, a dłonie się pocą. Usiadł obok blondyna i wziął głęboki wdech.  
\- Może to co teraz zrobię będzie samolubne, ale nie mogę inaczej – widział jak na twarzy archanioła pojawia się ciekawość wymieszana z lekkim strachem – Kocham cię Niall i chciałbym, abyś ze mną został.  
Spodziewał się wszystkiego. Wybuchu złości, przekleństw, milczenia, próby ucieczki, ale nie spodziewał się tego co się stało. Niall rzucił się na bruneta łącząc ich usta w pocałunku.  
\- Też cię kocham – spojrzał w brązowe tęczówki chłopaka, kiedy się odsunął – I chcę upaść, aby móc być z tobą.  
Na twarzy Zayna pojawił się szeroki uśmiech, a po chwili połączył ich usta w kolejnym pocałunku.  
Pomimo tego, że Niall upadł, rezygnując z bycia archaniołem, nie żałował tej decyzji. Miał przy sobie osobę, którą kochał ponad wszystko i sprawiała, że był szczęśliwy.  
Harry nie chcąc zostawiać Nialla samego, również postanowił zostać (kolejnym powodem oczywiście był Louis, ale nikomu się do tego nie przyznał i wypierał się, kiedy ktoś to sugerował).


End file.
